


Supernatural Beach Party, Jody

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Food, Gen, Slice of Life, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Jody enjoys a hot dog.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 5





	Supernatural Beach Party, Jody

Jody sat on a rock, savoring her hot dog. She couldn't remember having one that tasted so good. Grilled was always better, but this was exceptional. The bun was steamed. There had been every topping option available, which was impressive, but she'd opted for plain mustard. It was classic. 

The view was also a big plus. From where she was, she had her option of watching everyone running around, having a good time, which she enjoyed, or the rolling waves, which was peaceful and a beautiful scene she never got to see otherwise. 

The breeze whipped through her hair, but had yet to blow sand into her food. That surprised her. She also realized she had yet to be harassed by a single seagull. 

What was this place?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
